Dragon Ball GT: The Haunted Past
Theme Songs Opening song ch. 1-6: waiting on the world to change Closing song ch. 1-6: graviity Opening song ch. 7-12: song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE&ob=av2n Closing song ch. 7-12: burning room Chapter 1: Setting the Scene Dead people don't always die. They can always come back, if they were strong enough to never go to Otherworld. They could haunt their death place forever with no care of consequences, because no one could make a consequence bad enough for them to care. This story is one just of this, one of curses and broken promises. This tale will now unfold... Chapter 2: How it all Started Tosmaes wasn't always an demonic spirit. He was once the mightiest Saiyan warrior to ever exist, much greater than Goku or Vegeta ever could be. He was born 3,000 years before the heroes just spoken of were ever born. Tosmaes was the Legendary Super Saiyan, yet at birth his parents believed he was too strong. His parents threw him down a cliff to be rid of him. Tosmaes didn't die. He learned to adapt. He lived there for seven years on his own, until he became strong enough to escape. Using an incredible amount of energy, he completely destroyed the entire cliff and flew to his village. "Look, its the cursed boy that was born seven years ago," said one villager. "How's that even possible? That cliff is volcanic! He should be engulfed in lava!" said another. "Still, his parents shouldn't have gotten rid of him. He's gotten even stronger than before. King Endivay himself looks like he couldn't beat this child!" said a third one. "Quit your muttering," said Tosmaes in a commanding tone. "I demand to speak to my parents," said Tosmaes. "Your parents were executed for abandoning you. They're dead now," said a man with long gray hair, a long gray beard, and royal clothes. "So be it, then," said Tosmaes. "I'd like to speak to the man who killed them," demanded Tosmaes. "You're speaking to him right now," said the man. "I am King Endivay, Lord of the Northern Saiyan Clan," he said. "Coward, you had no right," said Tosmaes. "What do you care? They left you to die! Why would you care if they were killed?" asked Endivay. "Because they were mine to kill," said Tosmaes. "You'd kill your own parents?," asked Endivay. "They tried to kill me. They are no parents of mine," said Tosmaes. "If you'd murder your own blood, then you are no longer a member of this clan. You shall be killed," said Endivay. "Fine,then. I won't shame myself by being a member of your cowardly clan. I shall kill you and this entire clan," said Tosmaes. "Not if we have anything to say about it. We're warriors, Tosmaes. I may not be fit for that title anymore, yet I have plenty of warriors willing to fight," said Endivay. "Bring them. I'd love to test out my legendary abilities on living targets," said Tosmaes. The battle was short. Endivay's five warriors all attacked Tosmaes. Tosmaes blasted straight through the first one's chest. He beheaded the second one with an energy blade. For the third one, he simply vaporized him with an intense blast. He used energy blasts to take out the fourth and fifth ones. Tosmaes took his revenge on his clan by killing them all and clearing the land of their every trace. Tosmaes then headed southeast, sensing the energies of the nearest clan. He planned to join the clan and never reveal his powers. He hoped to lead the normal life that was robbed from him by his parents. Chapter 3: The Mystery Girl "Who are you, stranger?" asked a man at the gate of the East Clan. "I come from the North Clan," said Tosmaes. "Everyone else fell ill to disease. I am the only person left," lied Tosmaes. "This is terrible news. Maybe you can live here. You should speak to our king first. He was the younger brother of your king, you know," said the man. "What is his name?" asked Tosmaes. "His name is King Letrice," said the man. "Okay, then. I'll get permission from him to stay here," said Tosmaes. So Tosmaes went to King Letrice's palace. "So, you're requesting to stay in my clan?" asked King Letrice. "Yes, sir," replied Tosmaes. "Hmm, I suppose you should show your worth to me first. I know, you can hunt down a rogue of our clan. Her name is Beon. She is my niece, the previous princess of the Southern Clan. When she came to visit, she went rogue and attacked. She has been staking out in the forest, waiting to attack us again," said Letrice. "Sounds delightful," said Tosmaes with sarcasm. "It won't be easy. She can defeat even our best men. She is located somewhere north of here," said Letrice. "Well, I better get going," said Tosmaes. So Tosmaes trekked up north into a dense jungle. "Wow, this place is immense. It'll be a miracle if I could find my way out, much less than find this girl," said Tosmaes. Suddenly, a large energy blast flew in front of him and destroyed a nearby tree. "Well, well, well, so this is the brave hero they send to defeat me," said the girl. "I don't want to fight, but I'll resort to that if I have to. You have some nerve to be speaking to someone like me with my immense power calibur," retorted Tosmaes. "Well, someone's feeling fresh. I guess I'll have to beat you slowly, now, so you can learn some respect," said the girl. "You're Beon, right? If that's so, then I'll defeat you right now," said Tosmaes. "You're more cocky than you seemed. Fine, I'll fight you, you little weakling," threatened Beon. "Look, are we just gonna talk or are we gonna fight?" asked Tosmaes. "I was gonna take it easy on you, but if you insist, I guess I can speed up the process," said Beon. "You're just stalling, so I'll take the first move!" said Tosmaes. Tosmaes let out a huge energy blast. Beon smacked the blast back, and so the battle commenced. Tosmaes lunged out at Beon, kicking her in the stomach. Beon cringed from the pain, allowing Tosmaes to attack again. He punched her in the face again and again, knocking her back. Tosmaes then began to charge up for an attack. "Super Flare Attack!" shouted Tosmaes, blasting the weak Beon with intense energy. After the dust cleared, it was apparent that Tosmaes had won by a landslide. He was unscratched, yet Beon was scratched up and bleeding. "H-How?" asked Beon. "I was born incredibly strong, you could say super strong," said Tosmaes. "Okay, 'Super Saiyan' I suppose you're going to take me to King Letrice now," said Beon. "You need to face justice," said Tosmaes. "Justice? I did nothing wrong! It's the others!" said Beon. "Then why are you wanted by like, everyone in the East Clan?" asked Tosmaes. "Okay, so I'll tell you my story. I went on a visit to this clan to say hello to my uncle. During the visit, some sort of spacecraft flew out of nowhere and crashed into the forest. Out of it came a strange green man, calling himself Bibidi. He began to possess them and controlled their minds. Bibidi left, but left this weird guard, some little pink monster called Billy Buu. He keeps the possession on. I've been training to defeat Billy Buu, but he is incredibly strong. And here we are," said Beon. "I can tell when someone is lying, and you aren't. If you want, I can help you defeat Billy Buu," offered Tosmaes. "That would be great!" exclaimed Beon! "I guess we're a team now," said Tosmaes. Chapter 4: The Hunt for Billy Buu So Beon and Tosmaes staked out the village. Apparently, though, they didn't find anything. That was, except at midnight. At midnight, the village was engulfed in a pink glow. "That's some incredible energy!" said Tosmaes. "Yeah, that's Billy Buu. When he flashes his energy like that, everyone that it comes in touch with is possesed." "Sounds bad. Any way to get in?" asked Tosmaes. "No, we just have to wait," said Beon. Several hours passed before the energy shield faded away. Tosmaes and Beon then went into the village. "Where would Billy Buu be? Try saying that three times fast," said Tosmaes, "Billy Buu be, Billy Buu be, Billy Buu be?" "Shut up! He should be somewhere in the main building," said Beon. "Sheesh. Alright, I'm going in," said Tosmaes. So Tosmaes went into the main building, with Beon following close behind. Suddenly, a figure appeared before them. He was kind of tall, purple in color, with a long tentacle on his head. He had eye-brow-less eyes, which had black pupils, red irises, and black whites. He had a flat nose with slit-like nostrils and a long, goofy smile. He had incredibly bulky upper-arms, yet for lower arms he had pink spear points. He wore an orange scarf, beige sleeveless shirt, gray, pin-striped, baggy pants, orange pointed shoes, and a belt with a letter M'' engraved on it. In other words, he was hideous. "So, there are survivors," he said in an unexplicable British accent, "Congratulations on making it through Round 1, now, are you up for round 2? Or can I just kill you now?" asked the figure. "You! You're Billy Buu! Release the rest of the Saiyans at once!" shouted Beon. "Your right, I am Billy Buu. Though do you really think I came to this planet and took control just so I could wait for a pint-sized runt to step up and just ask me to stop before I pack up and leave!? I think not!" shouted Billy Buu. "You mad, bro?" asked Tosmaes. "Troll! I will not stand for this! Are you really going to back talk or answer my question: Are you ready for Round 2!?" Shouted Billy Buu. "Okay, whatever! We're ready! What now?!" asked Beon. "Now we begin. I'll fight one of you at a time, and if you can't hit me in one minute, then I will annihilate you. Got it?" asked Billy Buu. "What is this, some contest? Sorry, but I'd rather just kill you," said Beon. "You can't just say that, your whole lives are at stake here! If you don't obey me, I'll kill this whole town!" shouted Billy Buu. "Fine, we'll do your contest. I'll be first up," said Tosmaes. "Finally, some one with reason. Your death will be so much more fun this way," stated Billy Buu. Chapter 5: A Battle of Fate! Tosmaes v.s. Billy Buu! So Tosmaes and Billy Buu began to square off, a battle of fate about to unfold. "Since the odds already appear to be in my favor, I'll give you the first shot," said Billy Buu. "Thanks, but you'll be regretting that decision," said Tosmaes. So the battle commenced, the odds dipping into no ones favor. Tosmaes flew towards Billy Buu, but he easily dodged it. "Come on, you can't even hit me! I'll have to annihilate you after all. What a pity," said Billy Buu. "Shut up, your wasting my time!" retorted Tosmaes. So Tosmaes striked and striked again, yet Billy Buu dodged him so easily. "H, How are you doing this?" asked Tosmaes. "What do you mean? I'm doing nothing, and you can't even fight it!" exclaimed Billy Buu. "You bore me, I'll end this!" he shouted. Slowly, the tentacle on the back of his head rose. Billy Buu dashed towards Tosmaes, reaching him in less than a second. Billy Buu's tentacle enlarged and draped itself over Tosmaes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Tosmaes, half devoured by Billy Buu. Slowly, Tosmaes was brought in, until he was completely inside Buu's tentacle. "Ha! No more of you now, Tosmaes!" shouted Billy Buu. Chapter 6: Beon's Rage! Tosmaes's Unexpected Transformation! Tosmaes was absorbed, Billy Buu's power rising to even greater heights. Beon was now left alone, she being the only Saiyan close enough or strong enough to actually fight Billy Buu. Yet she may even not be enough to stop the incredibly strong Billy Buu... "Tosmaes, no!!" shouted Beon. "You'll pay!" "Ha ha ha, you intend to beat me? Sorry, we're not on the same level, even more so now that I've added the power of your friend. So, shall we continue with our contest?" asked Billy Buu. "Damn your contest, I'll kill you!" shouted Beon as she rushed over to Billy Buu, her fist raised in righteous anger. Buu sidestepped her blow, and her next, and her next, dodging everything Beon had to offer. "Take this! Ka-Mi-Ka-Ze Blast!" shouted Beon, releasing a huge green blast. "Oh please," Billy Buu said, sidestepping it as well. However, this blast spiraled back, wrapping Billy Buu in green light, then exploding all over Billy Buu. "I must admit, I didn't see that coming. I didn't realize you were capable of clever attacks. However, as you see, nothing you do can ever faze me!" shouted Billy Buu. He was right, he looked even stronger than he did before Beon's Ka-Mi-Ka-Ze Blast. Billy Buu was wrapped in a golden light, he becoming stronger by the second. "Eh, what's this? Our friend must be stirring around inside there. It's futile, though, as he's only making me stronger!" shouted Billy Buu. Suddenly, however, a huge, fist-shaped lump protruded from his chest. A foot shaped one emerged from his back, and another fist from his face. "Oh! Wh-What's going on! Stop this, Tosmaes!" shouted Buu, trying to control himself. However, a glowing ball of light went straight up Buu's head and tentacle, getting stuck at the closing. "Burst and mix!" came Tosmaes's voice from inside Billy Buu. The light expanded, stretching upwards and growing to proportions the size of a moon. It shined brighter, casting a pink light around the ruined room. "Aaaah!!!" shouted Billy Buu. His face was spaghetti thin, being stretched by the light Tosmaes made. That was not all, however, as a growling came from inside Billy Buu. Beon herself began to growl out of control, but forced herself to look away from the light to keep herself under control. Buu began to expand to enourmous proportions from an inner force, until bursting all together. From inside Buu, a giant black ape with a Saiyan tail emerged. Beating its chest in madness, the ape crushed the limp body of Buu, smothering it. Then he threw it into the sky, destroying it with a beam from its mouth. The ape went crazy again, turning its rage to Beon now. "To-Tosmaes?" Beon questioned. "Could that be Tosmaes? It came out of Billy Buu, and Tosmaes doesn't appear to be anywhere else. Plus, he does have a tail... But who heard of a Saiyan transforming? Maybe that's the reason we don't come out at night. Still, Tosmaes or not, a Saiyan's weakness is its tail! I gave to cut off its tail!" exclaimed Beon. "Ka-Mi-Ka-Ze Blast!" shouted Beon, making a green wave aimed at the tail. It wrapped around the ape's tail, causing the ape to stop, parylyzed from the touch. "Now!" shouted Beon. The energy exploded, and after the smoke cleared, a naked Tosmaes lay near a severed tail. "Tosmaes, are you okay?" Beon asked Tosmaes's awakening body. "Wh- How did I get here? Where's Billy Buu?" asked Tosmaes. "You don't remember?" asked Beon. "No, and why am I naked!" said Tosmaes, giving Beon a dirty look. "Oh please, like I'd stoop to that. If you don't know what happened, then I'll tell you. 5 minutes later, after Beon finished explaining to Tosmaes... "So, Saiyans can turn into apes? I guess that's why we don't go out at night. Still, I hope my tail grows back," said Tosmaes, feeling the stump of where it used to be. "It can grow back, mine came back after being cut off before, also," said Beon. So Tosmaes and Beon stayed the night, being greeted by the villagers in the morning. They were applauded, ecspecially by King Letrice. Tosmaes got new clothes, and, was permitted to stay amongst the East Clan. Finally, Tosmaes was excepted by a Clan. Chapter 7: The Second Saga! The Purple Terror, King Ginyu Raises His Fist!!! A year has passed. Tosmaes and Beon both lived in the East Saiyan Clan, after the defeat of Billy Buu. Tosmaes and Beon were good friends, yet Tosmaes began training, causing him to be on a completely different league than Beon. The Saiyan Planet was finally at peace. But not for long... One day, an object came from the sky. It was small and round, with an engine propelling it in the back. It landed just north of the East Saiyan Clan. The explosion of it landing reached all the way to the village. "What was that?" asked Beon. "I don't know, maybe an asteroid," said Tosmaes. "We should go check it out," said Beon. So Tosmaes and Beon trekked to the landing point. What they saw was a huge crater, every plant that wasn't obliterated was on fire. In the center, the craft was in a deeper hole. "What is that?" asked Tosmaes. "Well, when Bibbidi came with Billy Buu, he came in a similar ship. People can travel on them," explained Beon. "So, is someone traveling on this one?" asked Tosmaes. To answer Tosmaes's question, the door opened. After the steam cleared from the door, a figure came out. The figure was purple, with an enlarged, veiny skull and two small black horns on each side. He stood at 6'3", with a muscular build. "Does that answer your question?" asked Beon. "Stop talking, you idiots," said the figure. "Just who do you think you are talking to?" asked Tosmaes. "Someone who is 'bout to get their face pounded in!" replied the figure. "Just who are you?" asked Beon. "Now stop saying "just," nothin' "just" is 'bout to happen here!" exclaimed the figure. "The name is King Ginyu, by the way, king of the planet Morado. You may bow in fear now," said King Ginyu, in what Tosmaes and Beon took for over confidence. "Um, hate to break it to you, but I'm the strongest alive known on the planet," said Tosmaes. "Heh, just make me laugh, the people of planet Morado are already stronger than you Saiyans!" shouted King Ginyu. "I really get tired of people having long speeches before a battle, so I'm going to have to end this conversation!" shouted Tosmaes. Tosmaes lunged at Ginyu, putting all his strength into his fist, yet only swiped air. "Wha-" exclaimed Tosmaes. Ginyu re-appeared in front of Tosmaes. He struck Tosmaes's stomach, his fist making a fist-shaped bump through his back. Tosmaes coughed up blood, leaking down his chin and spluttering in front of his face. Ginyu removed his fist in a twisting spiral from Tosmaes's stomach with a sickening sound. Tosmaes spluttered more blood, not just from his mouth, yet also from his stomach wound. Ginyu then kicked him into a mountain. "TOSMAES!!!" shouted Beon. She dashed over to Tosmaes's limp body. However, she was struck in the chest with an energy sphere. "Now, now, girlie, wait yer turn. I'll finish up with yer friend here soon," stated Ginyu. "WAIT!" shouted Beon. "Don't you want a better challenge?!" "What do you mean, better challenge? Can you get stronger?" asked Ginyu, intrigued. "Much stronger, beyond your belief!" shouted Beon. "Hm, I do want a challenge... Fine, you have five days to get even stronger. If you don't meet my expectations, then I'll wipe out your planet instantly, just like I did to mine," stated Ginyu. "Wait, you wiped out your own planet?!" questioned Beon in disbelief. "Yes. You see, I was once a lowly street fighter. I always craved challenge. I trained and trained, until one day, it seemed no one was my equal. I over threw the previous king and saw to it that I became leader. My first command was to host a tournament. Everyone on the planet was forced to enter. The losers died. The winner of the tournament had to face me. Soon, only two were left, a man named Tabascus and a woman named Chyle. However, instead of facing off against each other, they both attacked me. They were no match for me, but instead of killing them, I banished them to our closest neighbor, planet Pourpre. As for Morado, I destroyed its core and flew in a space ship to different planets, most destroyed. I left the last one and ended up on your planet. You will share the fate of the rest of the galaxy, rubble left by King Ginyu!" exclaimed Ginyu in a long speech. Beon grabbed Tosmaes's limp, yet breathing, body. She flew him back to the East Clan, where she explained the situation to King Letrice. Chapter 8: Pass the Barrier, Tosmaes! Saiyan and Ape, Combined! Tosmaes took a day to heal, leaving only four days left on King Ginyu's deadline. After the day, Tosmaes and Beon decide what to do to fight Ginyu. "We should just train, like we've never before!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "I don't want any special tricks to ruin this battle," "No, don't you see? If we train, we'll still be light years below him! We have to transform into apes!" protested Beon. "You're wrong! I can tell right now that not even an ape can defeat him! We have to train like we've never before!" rebuttled Tosmaes. He was right, of course, an ape could not win in a fight against Ginyu, for a victory against him takes more than muscle. Tosmaes and Beon argued for a while, until Beon finally caved in to Tosmaes's extreme training. Extreme it was, by the end of the fourth day, a day before the last, Tosmaes and Beon had increased their powers exponentially. Yet the training had yet to fully kick in. "Beon, we've gotta take it further... I thought of a way to get even stronger!" stated Tosmaes. "What more can we do? We are peaked, we can't get any stronger!" exclaimed Beon. "Beon, you're only thinking of the training we've been doing. Tonight, as you probably know, is a full moon," said Tosmaes. "I've thought of a way, though it may not work, but it could possibly unlock our true power!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Just say it already! Then we can decide if we want to do it or not," said Beon. "Okay, here goes. Since tonight is a full moon, we will do the ape transformation. Then, halfway through the transformation, we will—" started Tosmaes, to be interrupted by Beon. "But then we we'll go berserk! you think that we could actually control ourselves enough to not kill each other?!" questioned Beon, being a complete unbeliever. "LISTEN!!" shouted Tosmaes. He was getting tired of Beon butting in and saying things. "Now where was I... So after we get about halfway through the transformation, we'll shield our eyes from the moon, possibly stopping the transformation and keeping the energy in us, the power of the great ape!" said Tosmaes. "That's impossible, don't be ridiculous, you'd just end up wasting more time," said Beon. "So, would you rather try or have Ginyu destroy our planet?" asked Tosmaes. "I-, fine, have it your way. We'll do the transformation," said Beon, giving in to Tosmaes's improbable ideas. So Tosmaes and Beon continued their already intense training, until the sun set and the moon began to rise. Seeing the moon, both Tosmaes and Beon started their transformation. They howled and screamed like the apes they were, fighting to once again take control and direct their attention away from the moon. Slowly, Beon looked away from the moon, stopping the transformation. She began to shrink back down into her normal form, yet keeping all the power she had in her ape form. "What do you know, it worked, guess I'll have to give my props to Tosmaes," said Beon, turning to look at him. "Wait, he's still an ape!" she exclaimed. Tosmaes didn't have the will power to control his ape body and look away from the moon. Realizing this, Beon realized she had to take action. "If I can't make you look away from it, then I'll have to destroy it!" exclaimed Beon. Gathering her power, she prepared for an attack. "Ka..., Mi..., Ka..., Ze..., Blast!" shouted Beon. The great power of her new strength and her Ka-Mi-Ka-Ze Blast managed to wipe out the Saiyan Planet's moon. Tosmaes began to shrink, his transformation destroyed. Tosmaes, too, kept the ape power, so he still had consciousness after de-transforming. "Whoah, I was right!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Yet I never believed we'd become this powerful!" "I have to admit, the special training worked. I can't believe I actually became this strong! I think even I could beat Ginyu now!" exclaimed Beon. "Well, I guess all we have to do now is wait 'til tomorrow. I can't wait to beat him!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "I guess we can just rest until then. See you tomorrow, Tosmaes," said Beon, yawning and flying off toward the direction of the town. "Like hell I can rest now! I'll train until the moment he arrives!" exclaimed Tosmaes. So Tosmaes began to train to become even stronger, now that the barrier that surrounded him as his limit was broken, and he reached even greater levels, becoming the strongest Saiyan that ever lived. Chapter 9: Ginyu's Tricks and Games! What is Shadow Clone Jutsu?! The morning has finally arrived. Tosmaes had become greatly stronger than he had been even after the ape transformation! Beon joined Tosmaes, astounded that he managed to become even stronger. "Tosmaes, what have you been doing?! You're even stronger than you were last night!" exclaimed Beon. "Yeah, well, since the barrier I reached before the transformation was broken, getting stronger even faster was a breeze! I trained all night and managed to even overpower myself!" he exclaimed. "But still, think you might've run yourself a little too ragged? Your eyes are bloodshot and they have bags under 'em," Beon said. "Nah, my new power can easily wipe Ginyu out. I won't need to worry about being tired. I'll kill him and then take a nap!" said Tosmaes. "I guess with your attitude, we can't lose. Fine, we better get to Ginyu's space ship now," said Beon. Tosmaes and Beon flew to the site of Ginyu's space ship, seeing the old king standing maliciously in front. "Took 'yall long enough! Any later and I mighta' j'st blown 'yall up right then!" trash-talked Ginyu. "Well, we're here now, and believe me, you won't be dissapointed for waiting," replied Tosmaes. He took his battle stance and began charging up, his power unrivaled. "So I see! You've just managed to train that itsy-bit amount, now didn't ya?" exclaimed Ginyu, trying to keep his alarm down. "Oh don't worry, this isn't anything yet. The way we trained, even Beon could beat you!" challenged Tosmaes. "Yeah, thanks a lot!" teased Beon, shoving Tosmaes. "Now what's with all this foolin' 'round?! This s'posed to be a battle, not a freak show! Come fight me if ya got the balls!" challenged Ginyu. "Well, I'm a girl, so I don't really have those, but I'm still gonna fight!" exclaimed Beon. She charged up as well, and though her power was not nearly as impressive as Tosmaes's, she too could beat Ginyu relatively easily. "Hm, so ya gonna fight me with that low power? Ya gotta 'nother thing comin', then," said Ginyu, stifling his fear. ''"These Saiyans are much stronger than I ever wished to believe," thought Ginyu. So Beon and Ginyu squared off, waiting for some one to make the first blow. Beon took that opportunity, flying out at Ginyu with her leg. Ginyu couldn't block in time, so Beon flew her foot right into his chest, causing him to cough up blood. Beon then jumped back and prepared her next attack. "I prepared this next attack just for you!" she exclaimed. She raised her hand into the air, and from it produced a small yellow ring of energy. Focusing it, it began to grow and grow, until it was larger than Beon herself. "Kamikaze Ring!" she shouted. The Kamikaze ring went straight at Ginyu. Finally recovered from the first kick, Ginyu put his hands out to block it. "Oh no you don't!" The ring was slowed by Ginyu's defense, yet it grew and grew while it was in his hands. Finally, the ring simply cut through his hands and torso, spilling blue blood everywhere and slicing up Ginyu's organs. "DAMMIT!!!!!! How can this be, that the mighty King Ginyu is crushed by worms like you?!" he exclaimed. "This is impossible!!!!!!!!" said Ginyu, yet then a smile spread over his face. "Just kidding, it is impossible, my kind can regenerate from almost nothing," said Ginyu. Laying on the ground, he focused his energy and began to grow back his hands and lower body parts. Soon, Ginyu was back up almost as if nothing happened. "Are you frightened now?" asked Ginyu, believing he had won. "Actually, no, you see my attack isn't over," Beon said calmly. "What?!" shouted Ginyu, turning around to see two disks half as small as the first come back and slice him in half again. "Dammit, I lost my legs again!" exclaimed Ginyu in agony. The two rings didn't die out, however. From them came four more rings, this time a quarter size as the first. They sliced up his body, piercing his heart and cutting off his arms. Eight more rings came, respectively smaller, and sliced off his head. From that, sixteen more rings came, cracking through his skull and leaking blood out all over the battle field. Then came thirty two rings, then sixty four, then 128, and kept going until there were no more rings to be seen. "Beon, did the rings disappear?" asked Tosmaes. "Nah, they're still there, just on a molecular level. Basically, he's getting paper cuts all over his brain," replied Beon. "Hey Tosmaes, he doesn't seem to be regenerating, I think he's dead," exclaimed Beon. "That was rather easy." However, Beon was soon proven wrong. All his body parts except for his brain rotted, and his brain began to grow a skull, veins, and skin around it. In a few disgusting seconds, Ginyu's head was regrown. "Euuyuuuh!" exclaimed Beon. The rest of Ginyu's body began to regrow from that, as well. In mere minutes, Ginyu was once again complete. "W-What are you?!" exclaimed Beon. "My race can regenerate even from a single cell, as long as they're living. It's a trait that we've been generating for centuries," claimed Ginyu. "I guess that means we'll have to take you down so there's nothing left," said Tosmaes. "That'll be easier said than done. It's awful hard to take me down twice with the same attack," said Ginyu. "With the same attack, eh? Who said anything about the same attack?" asked Beon, a smile spreading over her face. She went into her stance as she prepared the energy wave. "Ka-Mi-Ka-Ze Blast!" shouted Beon, firing the green energy wave at point zero. It wrapped around Ginyu, causing him to struggle. "Now!" shouted Beon. The energy wave exploded then, creating a powerful explosion. When the dust settled, Ginyu was nowhere to be found. "I guess that did it! He was weaker than I expected," exclaimed Beon. However, they saw a lump begin to materialize into a purple head, and from that, Ginyu re-appeared. "But how?!" exclaimed Beon. "As you can tell, you're littl' wave didn't finish me off. If those were the only super attacks you got, then it appears there is nothing left o' this fight," stated Ginyu. "Y-You're right. Tosmaes, he's yours now," said Beon, defeated. "All right. Don't worry, I'll take him out as fast as I can," said Tosmaes. Tosmaes stepped up to Ginyu, taking Beon's place. "I'll take you down, it'll be easy," stated Tosmaes. "Don't press your luck, kid. It's nowhere near as easy as you think it'll be," said Ginyu. "Yeah, yeah. Let's stop talking and get to fighting, okay?" said Tosmaes. Tosmaes began to charge up, revealing his full energy. Coming to his full energy, he leaped out with a lunging kick. He struck Ginyu in the chest, causing blood to gush out from his mouth. Tosmaes leaped back, grabbing Gnyu's legs and swinging him around and around. Tosmaes released him, sending him into a mountain. "Lightning Blast!" shouted Tosmaes, releasing a blast of pure electricity into Ginyu's crumpled figure. Cringing from the blast, Ginyu got up and tried to regenerate, only to be blown back with another Lightning Blast. "Please tell me you're not going all out with that pathetic power. I'd hate to have to end this already," said Tosmaes, preparing another Lightning Blast. "Can't believe I'm having to resort to this," muttered Ginyu. Quickly, he made several hand signs. "Now, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted. Suddenly, seven more Ginyu's were made. "Whoah! What kind of trick is this?!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "It's no trick, it's the real deal," said Ginyu. "Get 'em, boys!" he shouted. "Yessir!" obeyed the clones. All seven of them flew out at Tosmaes. "Wha?" asked Tosmaes, barraged by the seven Ginyu's. He was being pummeled, too stunned to defend himself. Finally, he snapped out of it and raised his fists, releasing a great deal of energy, forming an energy barrier. All seven Ginyu's flew back, de-materializing into smoke. "What? What happened?" asked Tosmaes. "That was Shadow Clone Jutsu, a technique I learned on a planet called Earth. They call ki there chakra, and have to use hand signs to bring it out," said Ginyu. "As shocking as it was, it was pretty unimpressive. The second they're hit, they disspate into smoke. It's useless in battle," said Tosmaes. "That may be your first impression, yet you'll sadly be mistaken after this next show of power," said Ginyu. He began making hand signs for the jutsu. "Now, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted. However, instead of seven Ginyu's being made this time, about a hundred were made. "How do you like me now!? Attack, Ginyu's!" he exclaimed. All the Ginyu's began to fly out at Tosmaes. "I didn't think I'd ever have to use this attack on you, but I guess I have no choice!" exclaimed Tosmaes. He began charging his power, until it began to skyrocket. "Now, Golden Voltage Paralyze Ray!" exclaimed Tosmaes. A huge wave of golden energy blew all around the Ginyu's, stopping them in their tracks. Suddenly, a second wave was released, this one vaporizing all of them. The real Ginyu was blown back, until he, too, was diminished. After the energy wave receded, Ginyu's bloody upper half was seen regenerating. In a few seconds, Ginyu became full again. "I-I didn't know that kind of power existed. It seems that I'll have to resort to this!" exclaimed Ginyu. He did the hand signs again, making seven more Ginyu's. "Really? This again? I honestly though fighting you would be more interesting," said Tosmaes. "Ha, if you think that this will be the same, then you are sadly mistaken!" exclaimed Ginyu. He spread his arms apart, and began to draw energy to himself. "Change, now!" exclaimed Ginyu. A bright beam of golden energy flashed between him and one of his clones. When the lights died down, it seemed that nothing had happened. "Prepare to meet your doom now, Tosmaes," exclaimed the clone. "Huh? So your in control now?" asked Tosmaes. "I'm the same person that was in control as from the beginning," said the clone. "What? Well, if you're trying to confuse me, that's not gonna work. I guess I'll just take you out," said Tosmaes. He began to summon energy for the Golden Voltage Paralyze Ray, until he was interrupted by Ginyu's clone. "Change, now!" exclaimed the clone. The yellow energy beam once again blasted out, this time in Tosmaes's direction. "Watch out, Tosmaes!" exclaimed Beon. She leaped out, pushing Tosmaes out of the way. However, she was caught in the ray herself. The blast soon died down, yet Beon seemed unharmed. "Beon, what happened?" asked Tosmaes. "Are you hurt?" "I'm not hurt, Tosmaes. Yet so-something's wrong? Why am I standing over there?" asked the clone in what sounded like Beon's voice. "Wait, Beon?" asked Tosmaes, facing the clone. "Yeah, it's me. But I'm not in my body! Ginyu must've stollen my body!" exclaimed the clone, who apparently was Beon. "Your friend has been stollen!" exclaimed Beon's body, in Ginyu's voice. "Wait, Ginyu is in Beon's body!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Yes, though I was aiming to steal your body," said Ginyu. "Either way, I still win! You're friend is trapped in a Shadow Clone body. That means she will die with one hit!" exclaimed Ginyu. "What?! You, dirty! How dare you!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. You'll both be dead soon enough, with this next attack!" exclaimed Ginyu. Chapter 10: The Stakes Raise! Ginyu's Ultimate Attack! "Another attack?!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Yes, though this is much more of a form than an attack," said Ginyu from Beon's body. "It's called the Kaio Ken." "Kaio what?" asked Tosmaes. "Kaio Ken! It's an attack made by the North Kai, the ruler of the Northern Galaxy. One of my planet's strongest and purest fighters went to him to train, where he mastered two techniques, the Kaio Ken and Spirit Bomb. When he came back, I stole his body and learned the technique! His body was actually my old one, the one I had before I took your friends," said Ginyu. "So, if you think you can beat me, then just go ahead and try! I'll kill you in a matter of seconds!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Actually, if you value the life of your friend, then you'll do nothing of the sort! You'll stay still for this attack, or your friend goes up in a plume of smoke!" exclaimed Ginyu. "Don't worry about me, Tosmaes! I'll be fine, just kill Ginyu!" shouted Beon. "No you won't, they can kill you at any time! I'm strong enough to withstand this Kaio-whatever!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "You should listen to him, girl. Unless you had the Dragon Balls, there is no way that you'll ever come back. And as for you, Tosmaes, don't be so sure you can withstand the power of the Kaio Ken," said Ginyu. "Anyways, enough talk! Take this, Kaio Ken!" exclaimed Ginyu. Beon's body took on a fiery red aura. Ginyu lunged out with his fist stretched forward, punching Tosmaes in the face. Though he was desperate to hit back, he stood still for Beon's sake. Ginyu lunged out again and again, knocking back Tosmaes repeatedly, yet he didn't strike back once. Finally, Ginyu powered down, clutching his chest in recoil from his attack. "H-How are you s-still alive?" asked Ginyu, exhausted. "That may have hurt my pride, letting you get free hits, but other than that, you're attack can't affect me!" said Tosmaes. "Oh, we'll see about that! I still have clones, remember! Now, clones! Get him with the Kaio Ken!" exclaimed Ginyu. "Right!" exclaimed all of the clones. They all took on the red aura and lunged out. However, six of them turned to smoke, the other one being the one with Ginyu's original body. "I'm through with standing around! Take my Lightning Blast!" exclaimed Tosmaes. He let out the energy blast, which instantly caused the Ginyu to stop and fall. "H-How did that happen?!" exclaimed Ginyu. "You said that the Kaio Ken causes damage to the user, right? So the clones using it caused them to do their own damage, destroying them!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "So, only the one with my original body can use the Kaio Ken. No matter, then! Ginyu Clone, get up and get rid of the girl!" commanded Ginyu. The clone immediately got up, shaking off the Lightning Blast. He then flew off and charged Beon. "No! I won't let you!" shouted Tosmaes. Forming an energy ball in his hand, he released an attack that was even stronger than the Lightning Blast. The last Ginyu Clone was then killed, nothing left to regenerate into. "You just made yer ultimate mistake, boy! Now I've got nothin' to go back into, so I'm forced to keep yer friend's body!" said Ginyu. "I don't care what you say, I'll beat the body out of you! You'll be forced to give it back!" shouted Tosmaes. He flew out at Ginyu and slammed him in the face with his knee. He repeated with several kickes to the face and a finishing punch into his chest, sending him flying into a mountain. "How, how dare you, Saiyan! I will have my revenge! Change, Now!" shouted Ginyu. "Just what I was hoping for!" exclaimed Tosmaes. He leaped up and doged the attack, yet the attack went on to hit Beon, who was in the clone's body. "No, no, no!" shouted Ginyu. "Take that, Ginyu, you're in your old body again!" challenged Tosmaes. "Oh wait, no you're not, you're even weaker! One flick and you're dead!" said Tosmaes. "No, please let me live!" pleaded Ginyu. "Are you kidding? You die now!" shouted Tosmaes. She blasted out a final Lightning Blast, vaporizing Ginyu, erasing him forever. "Ow! Tosmaes, did you really have to beat him up in my body that hard?" complained Beon. "Sorry! I was just so angry that I couldn't control myself!" said Tosmaes. "Yeah, right," said Beon, laughing. "Yeah, maybe so," said Tosmaes, also laughing. "Well, we should get going. The planet is safe, once again." Tosmaes went over, picked up Beon, and began to walk her back to the East Clan. Victory at Last! So Long, Beon! Tosmaes carried Beon back to the East Clan, where over the course of a few months whe was nursed back to complete health. Afterwards, it was finally time for Beon to say good bye. "Beon, you're not staying here?" asked Tosmaes, upset. "Well, Tosmaes, you know that I am actually the princess of the Southern Clan. My return has been long overdue, I should've went back after we defeated Billy Buu. I'm sorry, Tosmaes, but I must go back now," said Beon. "Well I'll come with you, then!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Sorry, that won't work. The East Clan still needs its protection, who knows if another enemy could rise up and attack, again. The East Clan would probably be their first target," said Beon. "Fine, I guess I'll stay. I'll miss you, Beon," said Tosmaes. "I'll miss you too, Tosmaes. I promise I'll visit whenever I can, but for now, take care," said Beon. "You too," replied Tosmaes.? So, Beon flew off and left the East Clan, promising one day to return and visit Tosmaes. However, up in space, the brief period of peace on the Saiyan Planet was about to come to an end. Flying in giant space ship was a new threat, someone much stronger than Ginyu, dwarfing Tosmaes's power to the size of an ant! This threat was the ruler of many planets, even conquering Planet Morado and naming King Ginyu his servant. This tyrrant ruled with an iron fist. He was an evil Super Namek banished from the Planet Namek. His name was Lians Guls. "Sir, it would appear that King Ginyu has died," said one of Lians Guls' sentries. "King Ginyu? About time. He was much too weak, relying on half baked tricks to win fights. Good riddance to him," said Lians Guls. "But sir, he was killed by Saiyans," replied the sentry. "Saiyans? But they can't nearly generate enough power to beat some one like Ginyu!" exclaimed Lians Guls. "It's true, sir. Even his Kaio Ken was of no affect to them," said the sentry. "So, Saiyans. You think you can mess with my rule and get away with it? I think not. Rather than sending more warriors, I'll deal with them myself," said Lians Guls. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Gozon Category:Super Saiyan Category:Fanon